Air Creatures
Remember, these are just Fan-based Origin Stories. The real game does not have anything to do with these tales. Air Creature Lore Mercury is perhaps the most aloof, high-minded, beautiful, and lecherous of the Material Gods. He long refused to embody his own element in flesh. Relying upon the crash of thunder and the ability to animate anything to his whim, he instead did as he wished and long watched the other Gods and Goddesses stumble through the ugly process of failed creations. Until, that is he found pieces of their creations he felt he could improve upon and therefore endear himself to or spite their original progenitors. Most notably are the patternings after Brigid - almost calling into question if they were meant to be a flattering gesture or mocking jab at his oldest sibling. Air Creatures Dragonfly/Damselfly Seeing the success of the Ash Eater but requiring something that could move freely about his airy domain, Mercury though long and hard about aesthetics, design, beauty and form. He crafted the Dragonfly as a result and was pleased with it's shimmering sides and royal bearing. Those he deemed particularly appealing he dubbed damsels, and gifted with the ability to fly almost effortlessly so it would be easier to display the gossamer of their wings. Firefly/Elite Firefly These creatures are often seen as beautiful, but a solemn duty is a part of their past. Mercury, the Great Elemental God of Air, is well known to have very loose morals, and has attempted to woo all six of the Great Elemental Goddesses. As a plan to capture the heart of Iris, the Great Elemental Goddess of Light, Mercury began crafting a creature similar to his beloved Dragonfly: the Firefly. He begged for a small sliver of her power, insisting that it would be used to hold back Darkness. In a way this was true, as when he secreted to his hidden lair, hidden in the swirling, eternal storms of Saturn, he combined the sliver of Light with the essence of his newest creation, the creature pulsed with light that forced back even the hardest of the darkness in the storms. Proudly, Mercury presented the Firefly to Iris, she became outraged that he had tricked her. She banished him from her realms, forgetting the Fireflies in her fury. When she recovered, she found that the Fireflies naturally crowded into dark areas, lighting them with their glow. Iris placed upon them the duty to seek out the darkness and drive it away, allowing them to to see in the dark and always light the way for a child lost in the night. -by Bill Door Firefly Queen/Elite Queen After being spurned by Iris over the creation of the Firefly, Mercury gazed upon Iris's holy host as a bunch of stuck-up sticks in the mud. As revenge for the insult, he endeavoured to loosen up a few of those hallowed robes, seducing away several Guardian Angels. Tempting them away from the ranks of the Light army; he lavished them with gifts, increased power, and the fabled gossamer wings of the Damselfly. When they were in the full sway of Mercury, he came to them and told them that he had "lit their inner ire" and they would now be known as Firefly Queens. Their skin darkened to a swarthy red, either in homage or mockery of the Fire Goddess Brigid. As a favor from the Goddess Gaia, their healing abilities were changed to that of calling forth the Fireflies whom Gaia had grown to respect for their protection of her own creatures. The elite queens came about far, far later. After most of the insult between them had been forgotten, and when Brigid and Mercury were forced to joining forces to defend their own chaotic world from the combined forces of Death and Darkness they struck a bargain. Brigid empowered some of the queens to call forth a more mobile creature to feed her troops, the Elite Firefly. Wyrm/Elite Wyrm Henku, Goddess of Entropy, watched the moves of Mercury, and quietly smiled at his pranks and the dissent that he sowed even when his ardor was sincere. Therefore, she approached him and asked that he take the frame of Bochia's Worms and beautify them into something that would show how ugly the works of order had become. Mercury worked long and hard, finding it difficult to maintain much if anything of the original creature in his new design, the Wyrm. In the end, Henku was less pleased than she might be and Bochia simply ignored the attempt as foolishness. Mercury, however, having slaved over it's creation unlike anything before, holds these creatures as some of his most beloved. Azure Dragon/Sky Dragon After having the gift of flight stolen in the form of the Crimson Dragon, and tricked away from him in the form of the Basalt Dragon, both at the hands of Brigid, Mercury was long loathe to create a dragon of his own. He quietly nursed his hurted pride until encountering the Arctic Dragons of Perchta. He was amazed at the beauty and magesty of these creatures, and saddened by the fact they could do little more than breach the surface of the seas. As a gift to Perchta despite her love of order over chaos, he offered to give her dragons flight in return for her guiding hand in perfecting the appearance of his own dragons, even going so far as to adopt the deep sea blue hue of the water Goddess's domain for their scales. Category:Fan-made Lore